This invention relates to a suspension system with a sway guide and particularly to such a suspension system wherein the sway guide comprises a flexible, transverse member confined by side restraints to vertical movement. The sway guide is connected to the suspension system to limit movements of the latter accordingly.
Applicant is the inventor of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,132,432, 4,181,323, 4,278,271, 4,465,298, 4,465,300, 4,494,771, and 4,500,112. Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. Nos. 865,259, 2,352,446, 2,746,766, 2,963,301, 3,201,143, 3,477,738, 3,960,388. The disclosures of the above listed patents are incorporated by reference herein and disclose various suspension systems. However, none of the references discloses a suspension system of the kind set forth in this application.